


I Will Always Be By Your Side

by Luscha2509



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: F/M, Love, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 19:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11065995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luscha2509/pseuds/Luscha2509
Summary: It's been two years since they defeated Sin and Rikku just can't deal with Auron's dissappear.. Will they be together again? Auron x Rikku It's my first story, so please be gentle :)





	I Will Always Be By Your Side

* * *

**I Will Always Be By Your Side**

_Why? Why did you just leave me all alone? Don't you know how much I need you? How much I love you? Why have you just disappeared that day in this many pyreflies? Why didn't you say something? I could have tried to save you if you just said something, you know?! Why didn't you just told me the truth? Didn't you trust me? I thought you love me... You stupid big meanie, Auron._

**It's been two years since Auron left this world, left Rikku. She is suffering every day and there is one thing she just don't understand. Why? Why did he left her? Why didn't he tell her? This questions are repeating themselves every day in her head and she just can't find an answer to them. She is trying to be happy, to live a normal life, just for Yuna and the other remaining former Guardians. But... sometimes it's just to hard to bear. When they all have a partner and she is all alone.**

**When she is together with the others, she is keeping up a Facade. She is happy, laughs and is trying to enjoy herself but every time she is alone, she is crying her eyes out and nobody is there to comfort her. They are all to busy with themselves. Especially at the time short after they defeated Sin. Yuna was so sad because of Tidus leaving her alone too, that she was a whole week in her room and was just crying out her eyes, just like Rikku, but everybody were just comforting Yuna. Well maybe it was her fault too, since every time someone asked her if she was okay she just smiled and told this person she were alright and they should comfort poor Yunie.**

_Why is Tidus back here and they can live a happy life together while Auron isn't there? Not only Tidus vanished at that day so did Auron! So why is Tidus here and Auron not?_ **She just don't understand it.**

**Of course Rikku is happy for her cousin to finally be able to have a normal, happy life with the person she loves the most in this damn world. She really deserves it most of all after this whole thing with Sin, but in a dark corner of her heart she is also jealous of her and her happiness, because Tidus wasn't the only one who disappeared two years ago...**

**  
Rikku is sitting on the Deck of the Airship of her brother and is taking some time out from the happiness of the other former Guardians. They are all totally in wedding mode right now. Tidus and Yuna will be getting married soon, so it's only natural that her friends are all talking happily about it and are planning the big ceremony together. Normally Rikku would also be there to help them, but today she just can't stand this happiness because of her own sadness. Then today, exactly a year ago, Tidus just appeared before them out of the blue and suddenly Yunas life was full of happiness again. Rikku just can't keep up her Facade right now. So she is just sitting on the Deck and is thinking secretly. She is thinking back to the time when Auron still was alive.**

  
How many times did he told her that he loved her? She doesn't know. Neither knows she how much she told him the same. Nobody knew about their relationship. They hadn't told anyone back at the Pilgrimage. But every night when they sad alone at the fire to watch out for fiends, she snuggled herself against his chest and just relaxed a bit. Every time she did that, he had hold her and gently stroked her hair. She could forget everything in this arms and could just relax for a little moment. And when their watch was over, she was always sneaking in his tent and then he would hold her in her sleep. And at the next morning? Well he was always right next to her. It was the best time of her life. Although Yuna could have died, Rikku was happy for the first time in her live. She is still remembering the first time she told him about her feelings.

_**,,Auron? I have to tell you something."** _

**  
He was just looking at her and was raising an eyebrow. It was so just like Auron. She had to smile at this sight.**

**  
_,,What is it?"_ **

**  
At this time she was to shy to just tell him her true feelings so she thought it might be a good idea to tell him her feelings in her native language, Al Bhed. She just wanted to say it. Just once. She didn't really care if he had known what she said or not, she just wanted to say it once. How could she possible know that he can understand Al Bhed? He never told her...**

**  
_,,E muja oui."_ (I love you)**

  
She said it and she was so happy to finally be able to tell him her feelings which she had suppressed for so long, until she couldn't bear it any longer.

**But then, Auron raised both of his eyebrows and Rikkus heart started to pound like crazy.**

  
_,,Rikku you are not serious are you?"_ He asked and Rikku was totally shocked. _He can understand Al Bhed? But how? Now this is really bad._ **Embarrassed and turning bright red, Rikku watched to the ground and mumbled something.**

**_,,Y-You understand Al Bhed? B-But how?"_ Trying to change the subject, she gave her voice an interested tone, but he just sighed.**

  
_,,That doesn't matter right now. Do you even know what you just said?"_ He asked her and lightly shocked, she stared up at him again, trying to read his feelings in his eyes. But obviously she can't read anything in his one open eye. He was just to good in covering his feelings with his Poker Face.

 ** _,,Of course I do and it's the truth that I love you!"_ Now she said it again. ** _Great Rikku, just great. Even if he doesn't understand Al Bhed, now he knows it for sure._ **She scolded herself in her head.** _Stupid Rikku, really stupid._

  
_,,Rikku... This could never be. We are to different."_ She saw the pain in his one eye and was totally shocked that she saw this feeling. _Why? Why is he looking so sad despite saying that?_

_**,,What? Why? What do you mean by that?"** _

  
**_,,Rikku I'm twenty years older than you. Don't you..."_ She interrupted him before he could talk any further. ** _And an unsent._ **He said bitterly to himself in his mind.**

  
**_,,I don't care if you are older than me. I just want to be with you. Is that so bad?"_ Now that she already told him her feelings, why not as well tr to find out about his feelings?**

  
**_,,Don't you like me?"_ As he heard her sad words his head lifted immediately and he saw her beautiful but unbearable sad green eyes. He quickly shook his head.**

  
**_,,It isn't that I don't like you. It's just..."_ At his words she interrupted him again, grinning happily. With one swift move, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. Well he just theoretically admitted his feelings to her so why shouldn't she kiss him? He even kissed her back!?** _  
_

**Since then they shared many kisses until there last kiss on the day they defeated Sin and Yu Yevon and Auron disappeared forever...**

**  
At the thought of her happy days together with her beloved Auron, her tears come again and roll down her cheeks. She doesn't care if anyone sees her right now. She just lets her tears flow and whispers Aurons name. Repeating it over and over again.**

**  
Even as the Door is opening and someone is coming her way she doesn't care and just cries...**

  
_,,So I was right. You are here."_  
Rikku knows this voice. It's the voice of the oldest women from Yunas former Guardians. Lulu. She was just like a mother on the Pilgrimage for the young Al Bhed. She always had an open ear for Rikkus problems. But since Auron disappeared, Lulu was busy with her own life and comforting Yuna so she didn't saw that Rikku was suffering too. It was hard for Rikku, to suffer all alone especially at this saddest time of her entire life. But maybe it was better that way. Although, loosing Auron was even harder than loosing her home and family, because he was her new family!

**Now Lulu is standing there and in her arms she is holding her child, Vidina. Vidina is an Al Bhed name and means Future. Wakka had given his son this name, what made Rikku really happy. It seems like he had come to like the Al Bhed, even if it's just a bit. Little Vidina is soundly asleep in his mothers arms while she is looking at Rikku with an worried expression. Quickly, the young Al Bhed stands up and wipes her eyes to get rid of her tears. She puts a smile upon her face and shakes her head to the unspoken question in Lulus eyes.**

**_,,I'm fine Lulu. You don't need to worry. I was just here to take a little break from the whole planning."_ She smiles brightly while she watches Lulu raise one of her perfectly eyebrows.**

**  
_,,You don't seem alright to me."_ Lulu watches Rikku intently to see every change in her expression. The young Al Bhed sighs quietly before smiling again.**

**  
_,,Really I am. Let's just return to the others. I'm sure they are all waiting for us to return. And besides."_ She points to Vidina in Lulu's arms. **

**_,,Little Vidina seems tired.You should bring him to bed."_ At this words, her friend watches her son sleeping comfortably in her arms and sighs.**

**  
_,,Well, maybe you are right. But this isn't the end of our conversation."_ **

  
_,,Yeah yeah. Hurry up!"_ Rikku just shrugs her shoulders and leaves the Deck of the Airship with Lulu close behind her.

**After an hour of playing the happy and lively Rikku she used to be, she once more needs a break from her friends and decides to go for a walk. So she hurriedly excuses herself and walks outside of the Airship which is standing in a large field next to Besaid.  
**

**Brother is so nice, most likely because he likes Yuna, and is letting them use his Airship for their preparations for her wedding. But Rikku doesn't care right now. She just wants to go to the beach and see the calming Ocean and it's water crashing softly at the shore of the beach. She doesn't know why, but water seems to have an calming effect on Rikku since she was a little kid. She remembers that if she ever felt sad, she would go to her favorite spot in Bikanel, a small Oasis. The water had calmed her down then and it seems like it still does. So she is now walking the path to the beach. She is relived that since Sin is defeated, no fiends seem to be around anymore. So she can just walk and think on her way to the beach.  
**

_Why Auron? Why did you leave me here alone? I just can't understand it. Why is it, that Yunie can live a happy life together with Tidus while you are in the Farplane? Is that a joke? Well if it is, it's not in the slightest way funny. Oh but don't get me wrong, I'm happy for Yunie, I just don't understand it... I wish you could be here with me... I just want to be hold by you and I just want to tell you how much I love you.. again..._

  
I really don't know what to do anymore. I can't just play the happy Rikku anymore. It's to hard. I can't watch Yunie in her happy life while I'm suffering. I need to go away, far far far away from Besaid... Maybe I should just go home to Pops... I'm sure he will understand me if I tell him that I missed him..

**While Rikku is thinking about leaving Besaid, she arrives at the beach. At the shore, Rikku quietly sits down and stares at the far Ocean.**

**  
_,,How nice it would be to just sit here together with you..."_  She mumbles to no one in particular.**

  
_,,Who do you mean?"_ Says suddenly a voice behind Rikku which lets her blood freeze in her veins. She knows this voice, more than any other voice in whole Spira. But it can't be.

_It can't be. This is your voice Auron. It can't be... Or maybe? Aaaark don't be stupid Rikku! How on earth should this be Aurons voice? He is in the Farplane, remember? Your mind is playing with you! But maybe... not?_

**Slowly Rikku stands up from the nice sand and even more slowly turns her body in the direction from the voice. Her eyes go wide as she sees who is standing just a few feet in front of her.**

_It really is Auron, but how?_

**_,,Auron?"_ She asks afraid that it really is just a trick of her mind and that he could just disappear.**

**  
_,,Yes it's me, Rikku."_ Rikkus eyes go even wider at his voice.**

**  
_,,But how?"_ She has to suppress her tears from welling up in her eyes.**

  
_,,The Fayth."_ He just says and opens his arms to tell her to come to him. And without thinking she just runs in his arms and holds his red coat as tight as she can.

**Finally, she is able to feel him again, to smell his scent, to be near him again. She doesn't care how he could come here right now, all that matters is that she can be in his arms again. Now she noticed that tears are flowing down her cheeks.**

**  
_,,A-Are you really here?"_ She just had to ask. She has to be sure. After she asked that, she can hear him chuckle. It's his dark, manly chuckle. The chuckle which is one of the many things that she loves about him.**

**  
_,,Yes I am here and I won't go anywhere."_ He answered. At this words, she lifts her head and watches him skeptical.**

  
_,,Really? You know, I can't go through loosing you again. You really don't know what I have been through because of that!"_ All her tears are gone and she just fears that he will leave her again. In her fears she holds on tighter to his coat. Auron sighs lightly and grabs her shoulders gently to bring her a bit away from him, so that he can look at her face. He seriously looks her in her eyes and begins to speak.

_**,,Rikku listen... I saw you. All this time since Yuna sent me to the Farplane. I saw how hard it had been for you and how hard you tried to be happy. And I'm really sorry for that. I never intended to hurt you like that. In fact it hurt me too. I couldn't see you suffering like that. But I promise you that I will never leave you ever again, if you still want to be with me."** _

**The whole time Rikku listened intently and she could see the hurt in his eye and hear the sadness in his voice. She believes him, how couldn't she? She just loves him more than anything and anyone else in this world. So for the first time since they defeated Sin, she smiled a real smile.**

**  
_,,Of course I still want to be with you! I still love you and I will always love you! But never ever leave me again, you big meanie!"_ She tells him a bit embarrassed but very happy to have him back.**

**  
She still doesn't know how he could come back here, but she doesn't care. All that matters is that she can finally be together with him. To have him back is just like a dream and she thanks all Fayths that they gave him back to her.**

  
_,,I promise you that I won't leave you. E muja oui."_ (I love you) As he said these three words, she couldn't help a really big smile. Rikku longed for so long to hear these words finally again. She couldn't stand it anymore, it had been two whole years since he last said these wonderful words to her. She stands up on her tiptoes and presses her lips against his. Finally she can taste his delicious taste again. His soft lips are moving against hers and are tasting just like she imagined them to taste. She couldn't help a satisfied moan climbing up in her throat.

**After a while they break free from each other to get air. Slowly Rikku gets away from Auron and watches him.**

**  
_,,So, should we go to Yunie and the others? You have to see them, they are totally in wedding mode."_ Excited to go see the others with Auron, Rikku starts to jump happily. Auron smirks and nods happily.**

  
_,,Wedding mode?"_ Curious he stares at her. Rikku slappes herself mentally. _How should he know about the wedding?_

**_,,Ah right you don't know about it yet. Tidus came back a year ago and n_ ** **_ow he and Yunie are engaged. Their wedding will be in one month."_ She explained and grabs his hand. Immediately, his fingers intertwine themselves with hers. She begins to smile happily. They start to go back to Besaid.**

**  
_,,I see, well that's wonderful. I'm happy for them."_ **

**  
_,,Yep, and now I even have someone to escort me to this wedding."_ Rikkus grin goes wider and she squeezes his hand a bit.**

**  
_,,Yeah it will be my pleasure to escort you."_ They arrive in Besaid and go straight to Brothers Airship.**

**  
Inside the Airship the preparations for the wedding aren't over yet. But as Tidus sees them, his eyes are starting to get wide and he drops the box he is holding.**

  
_,,A-Auron?"_ He stares at them totally confused, and as he sees that they are holding hands, his eyes widen slightly. Although Rikku can't explain how they can grow even bigger then they were before.

**_,,Yes Tidus. Auron is finally back."_ Rikku murmurs slightly.**

**  
_,,HOW?"_ Tidus screams suddenly and all the other people in their surrounding stare at them. As the other former Guardians see Auron, they start to come in their detection with wide eyes.**

**  
_,,Sir Auron?"_ Yuna stares at him with wide eyes. Tidus grabs her waist from behind to hold her. **_Maybe he is a bit shaky._ **Rikku giggles at this thought.**

**_,,Yes. It's good to see you all again."_ He lays an arm around Rikkus shoulder to bring her a bit closer to him. At this move, everybody looks at them with a mischievous grin.**

**  
_,,Well it seems like you two are finally together."_ Lulu has a warm smile on her face while she is holding Vidina in her arms. ,,Congratulations Rikku. I'm so happy for you." She continued and Rikku smiles at her.**

**  
_,,Thanks Lulu."_ **

**  
_,,Let's go to the Deck. There we will have a bit privacy."_ Rikku grinned and pulls Auron with her. Together they make their way up to the Deck.**

  
_,,So who was the child in Lulus arms?"_ Auron asks her curios.

**_,,Ah yes that's Wakkas and Lulus child. His name is Vidina."_ She explains to him.**

**  
_,,An Al Bhed name?"_ **

**  
_,,Yes that's right. But why is it that you don't know about him? I mean you said that you watched me. Didn't you watch the others as well?"_ **

**  
_,,No I didn't. It was really hard to even watch you."_ Rikku raised an eyebrow but doesn't ask.**

**  
On the Deck, they stare up at the sky and just enjoy the closeness of each other.**

**  
_,,E muja oui, pek sayhea."_ (I love you, big meanie) She says while she snuggles herself up against his chest.**

**  
_,,E muja oui duu, so meddma dreav."_ (I love you too, my little thief) Auron gently strokes her hair and whispers this lovingly in her ear. She begins to grin as he uses her nickname.**

  
**_,,And I will always be by your side."_**


End file.
